Ulquiorra vuelve,la aparición del Antiguo Espada
by kinatsumi-chan
Summary: Nuestro espada favorito,el 4 espada Ulquiorra Schiffer,de algun modo ha revivido y se pondrá del lado de Ichigo junto con la sociedad de almas y todos los buenos de la serie,ademas,inoue y ulquiorra se conoceran mas... soy nuevita T T XD   Ulquihime
1. Chapter 1

''Ulquiorra vuelve,la aparición del Antiguo 4 Espada''(Ulquihime)

Okey,antes que nada,que bueno que vas a leer la historia :D y te recomiendo que leas estas…''advertencias?'' para que no quedes con ninguna duda ;D :

-Emm…tengo mucha imaginación si,pero para ponerme a crear enemigos y todas esas cosas,preferí usar a los Hollows como Adjucas o Menos Grande que deben aber quedado en el Hueco Mundo xD.

-Tal vez,creas que he cambiado un poco las personalidades de los personajes .-. , pero yo soy de las que escriben (en este tipo de historias romanticas (: ) cosas más felices que dramáticas :)

-Los personajes NO son míos, fueron creados por Tite Kubo,que ha hecho un gran trabajo en la serie,emm..creo que con respecto al spolier…no hay groserías,o tl vez pus unas pocas por allí jejeje,pero no hay nada desagradable y nada que aparezca en el manga,pués yo invente este fanfic a base de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en Bleach,porque yo quiero (como muchas otras/otros fans del Ulquihime)que Sí vuelva Ulquiorra para quedarse con Inoue ;D ya..los dejo con mis comentarios ¬¬ aquí va la historia,que la disfrutes! ^^ y recuerdo dejar un review :) Arigato!

-Bueno…mientras pasaba el tiempo en el pueblo de Karakura,y pasaba el tiempo en la vida de los personaes de Bleach,aparecian nuevos enemigos y desafíos,aventuras y peligros para nuestros héroes :D.

En ésta historia,los protagonistas serán Inoue Orihime ,junto a Ulquiorra Schiffer,aquí va…

Ichigo,Sado,Ishida,Rukia y Renji estaban luchando contra una plaga de Adjucas y Menos Grande a su servicio en el mundo real. Cada uno estaba en un lugar completamente aislado de sus compañeros. En uno de esos lugares,estaba Inoue,quién ya tenía mas fuerzas para luchar,pero aún asñi parecian insuficientes para esta horrible plaga de Hollows. Orihime ya exahusta seguía destryendo y esquivando Hollows y sus ferozes ataques. Aunque un ataque la tomo por sorpresa,lo que la hirió y la tiró contra el suelo, en ese momento ,apareció el Adjucas mas fuerte,que desgraciadamente le tocó de enemigo a Adjucas movió agilmente su mano para matar a Orihime,ella aún seguía en el suelo, y por el miedo,no pudo reaccionar y veía como la mano de ese Hollow se acercaba a ella para matarle,pero algo interceptó el golpe,una katana con su mango verde que acabó con el enemigo. Luego,Orihime vió que había un hombre delante de ella , y de la boca de este extraño salió la siguiente frase:

-¿Estás bien, mujer?-preguntó el extraño a Orihime.

En ese instante, Inoue vió el aspecto del extraño; llevaba unos pantalones negros, igual que su cabello,en su cabeza, en el lado izquierdo,medio casco de hueso , con un cuerno o una oreja larga y fina,una chaqueta verde como sus zapatillas y una polera blanca. Orihime lo reconoció enseguida, el extraño que la salvó era..Ulquiorra Schifer.

Pero…¿cómo era eso posible?,¿acaso no se había desvanecido con el viento despues de luchar con Kurosaki en Hueco Mundo?,¿era posible que el Espada que al morir le había extendido su mano,el que la había secuestrdo y alejado de sus amigos,con el que soñaba constantemente que lo vería denuevo,estubiera ahora aquí,salvandola,aquí con ella…vivo?. Todas esas preguntas se hacía Orihime mientras Ulquiorra acababa con el resto de enemigos. AL terminar con los Hollows, Ulquiorra le tendió su mano a Inoue con una cálida y noble sonrisa en su pálido rostro,con sus profundos ojos verdes y sus lágrimas que lo complementaban,al ver que Orihime estaba muy confundida le dijo:

-Sé que ahora estas muy confundida, y que te haces inumerables preguntas del porqué te he salvado y la razón del porqué estoy aquí,pero debemos ir a un lugar mas seguro-recomendo Ulquiorra a Inoue.

-Bien-aceptó Inoue y le dio su mano también y juntos huyeron a un río, donde Ulquiorra había dejado sus pocas pertenencias…

Bueno , ese fue el primer cap :D espero que les haya gustado, y sino,u.u que mal D:

Porfavor,dejen su opinion,recomendación o lo que quieran en rebiew :)

Arigato


	2. Chapter 2

''Ulquiorra vuelve,la aparición del Antiguo 4 Espada''

-Los personajes NO son míos, fueron creados por Tite Kubo,que ha hecho un gran trabajo en la serie,emm..creo que con respecto al spolier…no hay groserías,o tl vez pus unas pocas por allí jejeje,pero no hay nada desagradable y nada que aparezca en el manga,pués yo invente este fanfic a base de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en Bleach,porque yo quiero (como muchas otras/otros fans del Ulquihime)que Sí vuelva Ulquiorra para quedarse con Inoue ;D ya..los dejo con mis comentarios ¬¬ aquí va la historia,que la disfrutes! ^^ y recuerda dejar un review :) Arigato!

Al llegar al río,Ulquiorra posó su mano sobre su medio casco,lo cual hizo que desapareciera junto con su katana,Inoue lo miraba aún mas confundida que antes, y Ulquiorra al ver su expresión de confusión total le habló:

-Bueno,mientras te curas te explico todo,pero…-Ulquiorr hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió-¿tienes suficiente reitasu?

Orihime pensó y luego dijo: Emm…no-con tono desanimado.

Entonces Ulquiorra le ofreció un poco de su reiatsu-toma del mío-junto un poco en sus manos y se lo dio a Inoue. Ella le agradeció y comenzo a curarse-Soten -dijo Inoue. Ulquiorra se sentó cerca de ella y comenzó a explicarle todo:

-Bien, antes que nada,ahora soy humano (Inoue se sorprendió con lo dicho por Ulquiorra) y tengo alfin un corazón y sentimientos,y veo que cuando estaba bajo el mando de Aizen él solo nos utilizo,a todos, y le seguiamos como tontos ,acatando todas sus órdenes sin reclamar y le limpiabamos el camino para que el pudiera obtener su victoria contra ustedes-decía Ulquiorra-y te ruego que me perdones,y espero que el resto también,por todo el mal que causé al ser un Espada,asique vine aquí para compenzar mis actos-continuaba diciendo Ulquiorra,verdaderamente arrepentido-además,por mas que quisiera seguir siendo su enemigo,ya no valdría la pena ¿verdad? Estaría solo y sería estupido que quiera acabar con ustedes de esa forma-aseguro Schiffer-por eso,perdón.

Orihime estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de Ulquiorra,¡él era un humano y tenía sentimientos al igual que ella!,Inoue estaba segura de que él no mentía,y que honestamente estaba muy arrepentido,pués ella lo percibía en su rostro,en su voz,en sus ojos que aprendió a leer en Hueco Mundo,el decia la verdad,y eso le dio mucha alegría,pues ella sentia que el ahora era una persona buena y a pesar de que en el pasado haya sido malo,de alguna forma,el la protegio, y al morir,Inoue se apeno mucho-Orihime empezó a recordar cuando el murió,le extendía su mano y ella tambien,pero no pudieron tocarse-pués ella notó que Ulquiorra a pesar de no poseer un corazón,estaba empezando a comprender a los humanos,gracias a ella,la cuál el no comprendía y le molestaba. Ulquiorra la vio pensativa,entonces dijo:

-Pero…si me odias y prefieres que estubiera muerto…supongo que no impor-Ulquiorra no pudo terminar la frase,porque Orihime se puso a llorar de alegrí no comprendía porqué Inoue lloraba,asique se sentó mas cerca de ella y preguntó:

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?-

-Al contrario,¡dijiste las palabras perfectas!-dijo aún llorando pero felizmente no entendió del todo,pero comprendío cuando cuando Orihime lo abrazó y le dijo:

-No te preocupes Ulquiorra,yo te perdono,pués ahora ya tienes un corazón, y actos de antes quedan en el pasado,¡que bueno que estas aquí! No estaria viva si no hubieses llegado, ¡muchas gracias!-Ulquiorra ahora ya comprendía,Inoue lo había perdonado,el estaba muy feliz,alguien le comprendía y lo perdono sin dudar,a pesar de que le haya hecho daño,entonces Ulquiorra tambien la abrazó:

-Gracias-

Iosh! ^^ ese fue el cap nuemro 2! Pronto publicaré el 3,espero que les haya gustado :)

Deja rebiew . Arigato gosaimas! :D


	3. Chapter 3

''Ulquiorra vuelve,la aparición del Antiguo Espada''

-Los personajes NO son míos, fueron creados por Tite Kubo,que ha hecho un gran trabajo en la serie,emm..creo que con respecto al spolier…no hay groserías,o tl vez pus unas pocas por allí jejeje,pero no hay nada desagradable y nada que aparezca en el manga,pués yo invente este fanfic a base de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en Bleach,porque yo quiero (como muchas otras/otros fans del Ulquihime)que Sí vuelva Ulquiorra para quedarse con Inoue ;D ya..los dejo con mis comentarios ¬¬ aquí va la historia,que la disfrutes! ^^ y recuerda dejar un review :) Arigato!

Ambos se soltaron y Ulquiorra le pidió a Inoue que porfavor no llorara mas,Orihime se secó las lagrimas y sonrió,pero a cambio le pidió a Ulquiorra que la llamara por su nombre _Inoue Orihime_,este rió pero aceptó:

-¿Ya somos amigos vedad? Esque aún no comprendo como funcionan al 100% esto de las amistades…-dijo Ulquiorra.

-¡Claro que somos amigos!-afimó Inoue-Ah! Es cierto,¿tienes hogar? O ¿Dónde dormir…?-pregunto Inoue,Ulquiorra se sonrojó,lo había olvidado por completo:

-Oh…tienes razón…no,no tengo,me preocupe por matricularme en su escuela,conseguir dinero,ropa…pero olvide por completo eso.-dijo Ulquiorra,un poco sonrojado. Orihime pensó:

-¡Yasé!,¿Y si te quedas conmigo hasta que consigas un departamento o algo?-preguntó Inoue. Ulquirra se sonrojó aún mas pero aceptó:

-De acuerdo,gracias-dijo Ulquiorra.

_[Los que luchaban con los hollows,osea Ichigo,Renji,Chad,Ishida y Rukia,terminaron de pelear y se dirigieron a la casa de Ichigo,nadie estaba gravemente herido,a excepción de Kurosaki que terminó vendado hasta los ojos xD]

Orihime sonrió otravez:

-¡Oye!,Kurosaki-kun,Ishida-kun,Kuchiki-san,Chad-kun y Renji tambien estaban luchando…deberíamos ir con ellos-sugirió Inoue.

-Cierto,además,pueden molestarse de que un extraño este con su mi amiga, espero que comprendan…-dijo Ulquiorra mientras se incorporaba. Orihime también se incorporó:

-¡Claro que lo harán!,¡vamos!-aseguró Inoue a Ulquiorra.

[Los demás estaban en la casa de Ichigo,y para allá se dirigieron Ulquiorra junto a Inoue,guiándose por el reiatsu]

Al llegar a la casa de Ichigo,Inoue tocó la puerta y les abrió Karin,la hermana de Ichigo,ella miro a los 2 jóvees que habian tocado la puerta,luego Inoue preguntó por el padre de Kurosaki. Karin entró a su casa y gritó:

-¡Papá!, ¡una chica de cabello naranja y un tipo emo te buscan!- Ulquiorra se decía a si mismo:''¿emo?,¿me acaba de llamar _emo? _T_T''

Luego apareció el padre de Ichigo y saludo:

¡Hola Orihime-chan! ¿cómo estás? Oh… y tu eres…-dijo Isshin. Ulquiorra muy sereno se presentó:

Hola Señor Kurosaki Isshin,yo soy Ulquiorra Schiffer,antiguo 4 Espada, solo que ahora soy humano, porfavor,mis mas sinceras disculpas sobre la maldad que causé antes.

El padre de Ichigo los hizo pasar,pero hablo con Ulquiorra,quién le explicó todo,el padre de Ichigo le creyó,pero para asegurar,Isshin salió de su cuerpo y se encontró en estado Shingami,luego,lanzó un Kidou que,soló te haría daño si mentías,por mas pequeña que fuera tu mentira,pero a Ulquiorra no le pasó nada y eso probó ,volvió a su cuerpo y se acercó a Orihime:

-Orihime,hiciste bien al traerle,creo que tenemos un nuevo aliado,pero debemos observarlo por precacución,¿bien?-le advirtió Isshin a Inoue, y está aceptó.Después,el padre de Ichigo le dijo:

-Si quieres, en la cocina pueden servirce algo, yo iré arriba a hablar con Ichigo y el resto-dijo Isshin.

Orihime invitó a Ulquiorra a la cocina mientras el padre de Ichigo se dirigía a la habitación de su hijo. Solo se sirvieron una taza de té cada uno, mientras lo preparaban,Inoue le comentó a Ulquiorra sobre lo dicho por el padre de Ichigo:

-El Señor Kurosaki dice que fue bueno que vinieras, y que al parecer eres un aliado nuestro-le comentaba Orihime a provó su té y luego habló:

-¿Encerio?,que bueno,creo que todo irá bien,pero no me importa si me toman o no como aliado,pués me basta con que sepan que ya no estoy en su contra-tomó otro sorbo de té y continuó-solo falta Kurosaki Ichigo…-Ulquiorra no terminó la frase.

-¡No te preocupes!, Kurosaki-kun es bueno, es obvio que entendera,debes estar calmado-le alentaba aceptó, a él le sorprendio lo positiva que era Inoue,eso le gustaba,porque ella siempre le dejaba alguna speranza de triunfo.

Después,ambos salieron de la cocina y se fueron a la mesa del comedor,mientras hablaban sobre las cosas que decoraban el hogar de Kurosaki.

Uf! Cap 3 listo :D deja tu opinion,recomendación o lo que quieras sin insultos porfavor,pronto publicare lo que sigue,espero que les haya gustado! Adiós y feliz año nuevo ;D


	4. Chapter 4

''Ulquiorra vuelve,la aparición del Antiguo 4 Espada''

-Los personajes NO son míos, fueron creados por Tite Kubo,que ha hecho un gran trabajo en la serie,emm..creo que con respecto al spolier…no hay groserías,o tl vez pus unas pocas por allí jejeje,pero no hay nada desagradable y nada que aparezca en el manga,pués yo invente este fanfic a base de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en Bleach,porque yo quiero (como muchas otras/otros fans del Ulquihime)que Sí vuelva Ulquiorra para quedarse con Inoue ;D ya..los dejo con mis comentarios ¬¬ aquí va la historia,que la disfrutes! ^^ y recuerdo dejar un review :) Arigato!

De repente,oyeron que alguien bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras, era Ichigo, quien estaba completamente vendado , al ver a Inoue con Ulquiorra se confundió más (claro,todos sabemos la capacidad intelectual de Ichigo es algo baja y lenta ¬¬ xDD) no como el resto (Rukia,Sado,Ishida y Renji) que ya habían captado la idea,lo mantedrían vigilado pero tratarían de llevarse lo mejor posible. Bien,volviendo a la confusión de Ichigo,este los miro,analizandolos,luego de un rato dijo:

-Asique ahora eres humano ¿eh?,maldito…¡ siempre estás tan traquilo y tomando té!,eres bastante raro,primero me matas 2 veces y me dejas un ajugero en el pecho y luego vienes y apareces de la nada y eres bueno…Hump! Sólo falta que tengas tus mismos poderes...¡valla!,la verdad es una gran sorpresa, que un muerto aparezca de repente en mi casa…-alegaba y Orihime estaban bastante confundidos por tantas cosas extrañas que decía Ichigo:

-Esto…¿Cómo fue que terminaste tan herido y vendado por todas partes?-preguntó salió de sus pensamientos de confusión, lo miró y dijo:

-¿Por qué?...¿Qué por qué estoy herido?-ahora dijo gritando-¡Pués por tu culpa zombie emo! [malditooo como te atreves a decirle _ZOBIE EMO_ a Ulquiorra-sama! ¬¬], si hubieses ido a encontrarme, ¡habrías podido ayudarme con la maldita plaga!,pero claro,mejor fuiste donde Inoue,ya que ella estaba mucho más herida,¡esos malditos Hollows me tenían peor!,pués ni siquiera podí a usar toda mi fuerza-(Mientras Ichigo seguía gritando, Rukia lo interrumpió):

-Ichigo,mejor cállate,te desangras…-decía Rukia

-¡Tu no hables Rukia!,¿ no ves que estoy-espera…dijiste desangras?-Ichigo se miró y vio que realmente se desangraba, mientras Ichigo seguía mirando su sangrado,Rukia le pidió a Inoue si podía curar a Kurosaki:

-Inoue,¿puedes curar a Ichigo? Ya que a él no se le ocurre…- Ichigo ''despertó'' de sus pensamientos:

-¿Acaso me llamaste _idiota_ Rukia?-dijo enfadado Ichigo.

-¡Yo no dije eso Ichigo!,sólo me preocupaba,ya qué estás como un _idiota _mirando cómo te desangras!-contestó Rukia mas enojada.

-¿Ves?, ¡ahora me llamaste _idiota_!-decia Ichigo

-Maldito…-insultó Rukia a Kurosaki. Pero hasta allí llego la pelea de Rukia e Ichigo,pues Renji los interrumpió:

-Oigan,esto es algo serio asique dejen de discutir por idioteces-repuso Renji.

-Renji tiene razón,Inoue-san,por favor cura a Kurosaki,asi conversamos sobre esto…-apoyo Ishida a Renji,mientas miraba a Ulquiorra que estaba muy calmado y él ,había estado serio todo ese tiempo,pués esto no era para bromas. El padre de Ichigo intervino:

-Bien,Ulquiorra para Renji , Rukia y Sado les sería mas facil tomarte como aliado,pués no luchaste con ellos…-dijo Isshin. Ulquiorra sabía que el padre de Ichigo estaba en lo correcto:

-Lo sé,señor Kurosaki Isshin,reconozco mis actos al luchar 2 veces con Kurosaki Ichigo,1 vez con el Quincy,Ishida Uryuu y…-miro triste a Inoue-por herir a Inoue Orihime…-comentó algo deprimido Ulquiorra. Inoue también se puso algo triste:

-Esta bien,eso quedo en el pasado-trató de animar Orihime a Schiffer, y él se alegro un poco.

-Yo creo que debemos aceptarlo como aliado-era Sado quien daba su opinión,en ese instante ,Inoue ya había curado a Ichigo,pues sus poderes ya iban mas rápido al curar,entonces Kurosaki se incorporo y dijo:Sado…,este continuo dando su opinión-Esta claro que lo que hizo antes fue malo,pero el estaba bajo las órdenes de Aizen, y no tenía opción,aparte de obedecer o cambio,ahora tiene corazón y siente, en otras palabras,ahora es como nosotros.

Todos miraban a Sado,impactados por sus palabras, pues estaba en lo el mas sorprendido era sonrió ,pués se alegro mucho por las palabras de Sado:

-Tienes mi apoyo,Sado-kun. -decia muy feliz sonrió y le dio las gracias a Inoue :

-Además,sino comprendiéramos lo que ahora siente y su dolor,nosotros seriamos los monstruos-agregó Sado. El padre de Ichigo pensó:

-Vaya vaya,ese Sado tiene un gran corazón ,concuerdo con él al 100%.Ulquiorra será un chico de bien ahora.

Jejeje me atrasé un poquito con el cap 4 … Gomenasai! .

Deja Rebiew :DDD te lo agradecería mucho (:


	5. Chapter 5

''Ulquiorra vuelve,la aparición del Antiguo 4 Espada''

-Los personajes NO son míos, fueron creados por Tite Kubo,que ha hecho un gran trabajo en la serie,emm..creo que con respecto al spolier…no hay groserías,o tl vez pus unas pocas por allí jejeje,pero no hay nada desagradable y nada que aparezca en el manga,pués yo invente este fanfic a base de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en Bleach,porque yo quiero (como muchas otras/otros fans del Ulquihime)que Sí vuelva Ulquiorra para quedarse con Inoue ;D ya..los dejo con mis comentarios ¬¬ aquí va la historia,que la disfrutes! ^^ y recuerdo dejar un review :) Arigato!

Luego, miro a Ichigo,Renji,Rukia y Uryuu esperando su opinión:

-Supongo que no hay opción…-dijo suspirando Ichigo.

-Eso es, creo que tenemos un nuevo aliado-apoyo Rukia.

-Así parece-mas apoyo de parte de Renji.

-Sí,pero te mantrendemos vigilado,Ulquiorra-advirtió Ishida.

Ulquiorra estrechó su mano a Ichigo diciendo:

-¿sin rencores?-

Ichigo lo miró y estrechó su mano:

Tsk! ,no hay remedio…¡bien!, sin rencores,Ulquiorra Schiffer-Kurosaki le soltó la mano y se la guardo en el bolsillo,lo mismo hizo Schiffer,luego Ichigo miro el piso y continuó-Hmp! Solo falta que te hayas matriculado en nuestra misma escuela…-terminó Ichigo.

Ulquiorra se puso algo nervioso y pensativo:

-Emm…pues… sobre eso…-dijo Ulquiorra, pero Renji lo interrumpió dirigiéndose a Kurosaki:

-Já! A que sí-decía confiadamente Renji.

-¡¿Qué dices?-dijo molesto Ichigo.

-¡Dije que es _OBVIO_ que sí!-dijo Renji, mas molesto que Kurosaki.

-¡¿A sí?-respondió Ichigo.

-¡¿Eres sordo estúpido?-le insultaba Renji.

Rukia habló y detuvo la tonta discusión:

-¡Apuesten!

Kurosaki y Renji la miraron al mismo tiempo y aceptaron,pero Renji preguntó:

-¿Pero que pasara con el perdedor?

Rukia pensó un momento y luego se decidió:

-Tendrá que dejar que Kon este en su gigai un día completo,pero sea lo que sea que haga de malo con su reputación…no se le borrará la memoria a nadie,¿Qué tal? O es demasiado para ustedes…-comentó Rukia.

Ambos tragaron saliva y dijeron al unísono:

-¡Claro que no!- Y luego pensaron:''pero el desgraciado que pierda,su reputación quedará arruinada''.Mientras Ichigo y Renji pensaban en las consecuencias (milagro! Pensaban! O: xD) Rukia se acercó a Ulquiorra :

-¿Te inscribiste en nuestra escuela verdad?-preguntó Rukia a Schiffer.

-Sí-respondió Ulquiorra.

-Bien-dijo Rukia-Ichigo está acabado.

-¿Kurosaki-kun apostó en contra?-preguntó Inoue llena de curiosidad.

-Así es,y Renji apuesta a favor-dijo el Quincy Ishida y agregó-debemos hablar con Kon,para que deje en vergüenza a Kurosaki.

-Sí-apoyó Rukia,mientras ella e Ishida pensaban en atrocidades cometidas por Kon.

-Que malvados son-dijo Ulquiorra,pero también le hacia gracia esa broma tan cruel,luego se incorporó de su asiento y dijo:

-Bueno, ya nos vamos, es tarde,muchas gracias-hizo una peueña pausa-Me alegro de que me hayan calificado como aliado, vamos,Inoue-san. Esta también se levantó y se despidió de sus amigos:

-¡Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana en la escuela!-

Acto seguido, Ulquiorra y Orihime fueron a la casa de esta,pero antes,Shiffer la llevó al río para traer consigo sus pertenencias,armamento,etc. Después volvieron a las calles y siguieron el camino para llegar a la casa de Inoue, y mientras caminaban hablaban sobre la preparatoria,mas cosas sobre humanos,etc. Pero en un momento en el que Ulquiorra miró a los ojos a Inoue,vió algo que nunca había visto o sentido,como podría explicarse,no era amor,puede que similar,era algo parecido a una gran felicidad, a una satisfacción al mirarle los ojos, al ver que la luna igual a la de Las Noches y las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el despejado cielo se reflejaban en sus ojos,era algo muy hermoso,pero como el aún no entendía tanto de sentimientos,prefirió guardar esas imágenes y emociones en su interior. Pero el silencio y paz que había en las calles, se terminó:

-¡HOLA!, ha pasado tiempo,Ulquiorra,mujer-dijo un hombre que salió de la nada, muy alto, que lucía jeans azul oscuro,con unas zapatillas que alguna vez fueron blancas,una camiseta gris,un poleron negro y en su cuello llevaba una cadena. Inoue y Ulquiorra reconocieron al hombre frente a ellos.

Wuuii ¡! Este fue el cap 5! ;D graxias a todos los que leen, y a los que comentan! Como…Drake99999 , Yagami Vongola, Misa Cifer Tu Onderschvank o toaneo07 :D

Sigan leyendo y comentando! Arigato! x3


	6. Chapter 6

''Ulquiorra vuelve,la aparición del Antiguo 4 Espada''

-Los personajes NO son míos, fueron creados por Tite Kubo,que ha hecho un gran trabajo en la serie,emm..creo que con respecto al spolier…no hay groserías,o tl vez pus unas pocas por allí jejeje,pero no hay nada desagradable y nada que aparezca en el manga,pués yo invente este fanfic a base de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en Bleach,porque yo quiero (como muchas otras/otros fans del Ulquihime)que Sí vuelva Ulquiorra para quedarse con Inoue ;D ya..los dejo con mis comentarios ¬¬ aquí va la historia,que la disfrutes! ^^ y recuerdo dejar un review :) Arigato!

-¡¿Grimmjow?-dijeron al unísono Inoue y Ulquiorra.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-preguntó Schiffer.

-Tsk!, yo también tengo derecho a preguntarte eso,Ulquiorra,lo que pasa es que ahora soy un humano como tú,y creo que aún conservo mis poderes de Espada,osea que somos algo como super-humanos-dijo Grimmjow.

-Humanos con poderes de arrancar ,querrás decir-corrigió Ulquiorra.

-Como tu digas,maldito,como sea supongo que tendré que alojarme en tu casa-afirmo Grimmjow.

-Pués no tengo,por eso voy a quedarme en casa de Inoue-dijo Ulquiorra muy sereno. Grimmjow mostró en su rostro leve impresión:

-Já! Entonces estamos en las mismas Ulquiorra, yo también me quedaré en casa de esa mujer-decia Grimmjow,con un leve tono de burla y muy confiado.

-Pareces que no sabes formular las palabras para hacer una pregunta-decia serio Ulquiorra ( y ObviamentE con ese tono serio y de superioridad que tiene *¬* ) mientras le dedicaba una mirada de reojo a Grimmjow,luego ,Schiffer volteó para quedar frente a Inoue-¿Hay algún problema en que ese estúpido de atrás también aloje en tu casa Inoue?-preguntó Ulquiorra con un tono de superior al decir _estúpido_.

-¡No hay problema!,pero tendras que dormir en el sofá, ¡Grimm-chan!-dijo Inoue.

-Ha? ¿por qué? Espera…¿me llamaste Grimm-chan? ¿_chan_?-preguntaba Grimmjow molesto a Inoue.

-¡Sí!, es que tu nombre es muy largo Grimm-chan-decía feliz Orihime.

-¡Grimmjow Jaegerjaques para ti mujer!-dijo mas molesto Grimm-chan,digo Grimmjow xD [tu tampoco molestes,escritora ¬¬(ese fue el mal educado de Grimmjow!)]

-Grimmjow Jag…Jager…Jaeger…a! tu apellido es muy difícil y extraño Grimm-chan, además, ¡el ''chan'' te queda muy bien!-dijo Inoue.

-¡Ya te dije que quitaras ese horrible ''chan''!-gruño Grimmjow,pero recibió un golpe que lo dejo de cabeza en el suelo.

-Si quieres quedarte en su casa debes dejar que te llame como ella quiera,¿verdad Inoue-san?-decía Ulquiorra, feliz por haber golpeado a Jaegerjaquez.

-Exacto,Ulquiorra-kun- decía feliz Inoue.

¿A él le llamas por su nombre ToT? – se decía para si mismo Grimmjow,mientras Ulquiorra y Orihime avanzaban a la casa de esta.

Despues de caminar alrededor de 8 minutos,llegaron a la casa de Inoue. Ulquiorra al primero que vió fue la fotografía de un hombre que tenía la misma sonrisa que Inoue,la foto estaba enmarcada sobre una especia de altar. Inoue notó que Shiffer miraba la foto de su difunto hermano, asique fue como si Inoue le hubiera leído la mente a Ulquiorra:

-Es mi hermano,pero él ya no esta aquí-dijo un poco Orihime.

-Perdón,creo que no fue idea…- -se disculpó Ulquiorra.

-¡No te preocupes, Ulquiorr-kun!-dijo Inoue con una sonrisa en el rostro,de esas que hacen que no te preocupes, Ulquiorra le devolvió la sonrisa también,pero el ambiente de ''privacidad'', pues Grimmjow llegó gritando:

-¡Oye mujer!,¿dónde diablos esta el baño?-gritaba Grimmjow (parece que necesitaba acudir allí lo antes posible xD )

-¡Al final del pasillo, dobla a la izquerda- le respondió Inoue divertida por la pregunta (ya que en la puerta del baño había un bonito cuadro que decía ''BAÑO'' ¬¬) Grimmjow alfin encontró el baño siguiendo las indicaciones de Inoue. Después , Orihime les mostro donde dormirían a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

-Esto…Grimm-chan , ¡tu dormirás en el sofá!-le señalo Inoue.

-Tsk! Si no hay opción…-dijo Grimmjow qejándose.

- Y tu Ulquiorra-kun,dormirás en la habitación de mi hermano, eespero que no te moleste dormir en la habitación de un muerto…-dijo Inoue,mientras bajaba lentamente la vista hacia el suelo.

-¡Pero como preguntas eso mujer!, como va a molestarle si también está muerto,' no ves que es demasiado pálido para ser humano?-decía Grimmjow, con un tono demasiado burlesco, pero recibió un golpe de Ulquiorra, una patada en el rostro para ser precisos y luego Schiffer respondió muy sereno y educado a Inoue:

-¡Claro que no,Inoue-san!-pero Grimmjow se incorporó y golpeo a Ulquiorra, ambos se pusieron a pelear y se notaba que conservaban la misma agilidad que en Hueco Mundo, además ,parecía que se destrozarían la ropa,son tantos tirones que le daban al cuello de la camiseta del otro,pero la pelea no duró ni 5 minutos,pués extrañamente,los estómagos de los 2 sonaron de hambre al mismo tiempo,dejaron de pelear y se sonrojaron,pero Inoue los invitó a la cocina y les preparó un delicioso Chawan-Mushi (que es un caldo,para mas información buscar en google xD) se lo devoraron y luego fueron a dormirse,pero Grimmjow miro televisión hasta tarde y Ulquiorra contemplo la noche estrellada y la luna.

Fin cap 6! Asi es con el **CHAWAN-MUSHI esq nosabis qe otra cosa ponerle xDD bueno,les tengo una pregunta,en el otro cap,quieren qe haga hasta el cap 7 qe será largo,o hasta el 8 para qe sea mitad y mitad del 7? Comenten y muxas gracias por leer! Arigato x3**


	7. Chapter 7

''Ulquiorra vuelve,la aparición del Antiguo 4 Espada''

-Los personajes NO son míos, fueron creados por Tite Kubo,que ha hecho un gran trabajo en la serie,emm..creo que con respecto al spolier…no hay groserías,o tl vez pus unas pocas por allí jejeje,pero no hay nada desagradable y nada que aparezca en el manga,pués yo invente este fanfic a base de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en Bleach,porque yo quiero (como muchas otras/otros fans del Ulquihime)que Sí vuelva Ulquiorra para quedarse con Inoue ;D ya..los dejo con mis comentarios ¬¬ aquí va la historia,que la disfrutes! ^^ y recuerdo dejar un review :) Arigato!

Ichigo y el resto de la pandilla se levantaron temprano para ir a la escuela, claro que Ichigo y Renji fueron todo el camino pensando en la apuesta hecha ayer…en quien seria el perdedor…en quien se mataria de la risa del otro…

Por otro lado,en casa de Inoue,Ulquiorra e Inoue se despertaron al mismo tiempo,bueno,Inoue 4 minutos antes que él xD, se ducharon y vistieron,Orihime se sonrojó al ver a Ulquiorra con la ropa de su escuela,pues ella solo lo había visto con su traje blanco de las noches y ayer con su ropa de humano,una chaqueta verde como sus zapatillas,su camiseta blanca y sus pantalones negros. Cuando Schiffer la vió sonrojada le preguntó si algo le pasaba,pero solo logro que Inoue se sonrojára mas por la poca distancia entre ellos 2:

-Ah! A Ulquiorra-kun le queda muy bien la ropa de la escuela-pensó Orihime mientras miraba a Schiffer que venia entrando a la cocina,Inoue se sonrojó sin darse cuenta. Ulquiorra notó su reacción y se le acercó, dejando poca distancia entre ellos:

-¿Estás bien Inoue-san?-preguntó preocupado Ulquiorra. Inoue se sonrojó aún más

-S..si,no te preocupes Ulquiorra-kun! –dijo Inoue soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa. En eso llegó Grimmjow, muerto de sueño todavía , y tropezó con Ulquiorra…no! No se ilucionen aún xD,fue casi el beso,ya que Inoue casi cae al suelo,por el empujón en cadena de Grimmjow, este empujó a Ulquiorra y este a Inoue,sus labios quedaron muy muy cerca,porque Ulquiorra la sostuvo para que no cayera,entonces los 2 se sonrojaron,pero Schiffer actuó rápido liberándose de la situación,puso a Inoue de pie:

-Mejor desayunamos rápido para no llegar tarde-dijo aún sonrojado y nervioso Ulquiorra,Inoue aceptó y se apresuró a servirles pastel de fresas con té a cada uno:

-Esto…¿tu que harás, Grimm-chan?-preguntó Inoue mientras cortaba un trozo del pastel.

-Supongo que exploraré la ciudad,ni piensen que iré a la escuela con ustedes,menos si va a estar ese Kurosaki,no aguantaría las ganas de pelear con él-afrimó Grimmjow mientras que tomaba su taza.

-Bien, no tengo ganas de involucrarme en problemas-dijo Ulquiorra al tomar un sorbo de té.

Los 3 terminaron de desayunar, se levantaron a dejar la loza sucia al lavaplatos y se prepararon para ir a la escuela en caso de Inoue y Ulquiorra, y de ir a explorar en el caso de Grimmjow, luego salieron de la casa y se encaminaron hacia la escuela, donde se separaron de Jeargerjaquez quien fue a explorar por los bosques.

Mientras Orihime y Schiffer entraban,Inoue le explicaba siertas cosas a Ulquiorra de la escuela, luego le señalo al salón al cual debían acudir,y al entrar se encontraron con Ichigo,pero este no los vió pues estaba de espaldas,entonces Ulquiorra decidió saludarle amablemente,asi que puso una mano sobre su hombro y dijo:

-¡Buenos días Ichigo!- A Kurosaki le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y lentamente se dio la vuelta y los vio:

-Hola Kurosaki-kun –le saludó Inoue.

-Ah!-gritó Ichigo ,muy sorprendido al ver a Ulquiorra ahí.-¿ t..tú te matriculaste aquí?-tartamudeó Ichigo.

-Parece que la reputación de alguien empeorará aún más,Ichigo-decía Renji triunfante y aliviado por haber ganado la apuesta.

-¿Cuándo llamamos a Kon?-preguntó Ishida.

-Ustedes lo planearon todo-dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a Rukia e Ishida.

Luego de que todos se saludaran y todo eso,llegó la profesora y presentó a Ulquiorra,y todas la mayoría de las chicas quisieron sentarse con él,pero Ulquiorra prefirió sentarse con Inoue.

Fue un día normal de clases aburridas,en los recreo se juntaban la pandilla;Ichigo,Renji,Sado,Rukia,Ishida,Inoue y Ulquiorra. Al salir de clases cada uno se fue a su hogar; Rukia y Kurosaki se fueron a la casa de este,Renji a la tienda de Urahara, Sado y Uryuu se fueron a sus hogares y Ulquiorra con Inoue se dirigían al de la chica también,pero se encontraron con Grimmjow,quien estaba fascinado con los escondites que había encontrado y las peleas que había tenido ''Increíble,tan solo lleva un día aquí y ya tiene enemigos'' pensaba Ulquiorra mientras Grimmjow contaba sus aventuras. Sinceramente,Grimmjow parecía mas entusiasmado que niño con un juguete nuevo, y les insistió hasta que fueron a ver los lugares que el había encontrado,algunos de verdad los sorprendieron, pues algunos eran pequeños lagos escondidos en los bosques,con sus árboles de gran follaje,otros solo eran refugios. Sin darse cuenta se les hizo de noche,y decidieron ir a comer comida rápida para comodidad de los 3

Cap 7:terminado! Aun falta un cap mas,solo uno! Y va a ser el mas bonito de todos :3 bueno qe les haya gustado ;D deja rebiew! :D


	8. Chapter 8

''Ulquiorra vuelve,la aparición del Antiguo 4 Espada''

-Los personajes NO son míos, fueron creados por Tite Kubo,que ha hecho un gran trabajo en la serie,emm..creo que con respecto al spolier…no hay groserías,o tl vez pus unas pocas por allí jejeje,pero no hay nada desagradable y nada que aparezca en el manga, pues yo invente este fanfic a base de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en Bleach,porque yo quiero (como muchas otras/otros fans del Ulquihime)que Sí vuelva Ulquiorra para quedarse con Inoue ;D ya..los dejo con mis comentarios ¬¬ aquí va la historia, qué la disfrutes! ^^ y recuerdo dejar un review :) Arigato!

Después de comer,Ulquiorra,Grimmjow y Orihime se dirigieron a la casa de esta, pero nuevamente Grimmjow los invitó a ver otro lugar que descubrió, según él, lo dejó para el final porque era el mejor de todos:

-Admite que se te olvidó, Grimmjow-dijo Ulquiorra, ya aburrido de andar por toda la ciudad.

-¡Ya te dije, lo mejor para el final!-decía molesto Grimmjow.

-¿Este es el último verdad?-preguntaba Inoue ya cansada.

-Sí,¿ no me digan que ya se cansaron?, já! Tontos…-dijo con tono de superior Jaegerjaquez.

-Cállate, solo llévanos rápido – apuró Ulquiorra.

Después de caminar largos senderos tras los bosques, al fin llegaron al lugar del que tanto hablaba Grimmjow, de verdad merecía el puesto de mejor para el final, pues era una hermosa colina, tenía pocas flores pero el pasto estaba muy bien cuidado, tenía una gran vista hacia el cielo, perfectamente podías ver desde allí el amanecer, atardecer y anochecer con la mejor vista, todo despejado y el aire fresco, no tendrías ni calor ni frío, pues el lugar se adaptaba al clima. Ulquiorra e Inoue miraban maravillados el lugar:

-¿ Y… ven que sí valió la pena traerles hasta aquí?-afirmó Grimmjow, feliz con su descubrimiento.

-Valla…Grimm-chan, es…es hermoso…-dijo maravillada Inoue.

-¡Já, y tú que opinas Ulquiorra?-preguntó impaciente Jaegerjaquez. Schiffer no respondió, solo camino hacia la colina sintió como el viento le llegaba a la cara,una sensación muy agradable, Inoue también le siguió mientras que Grimmjow miraba la escena atentamente:''veamos que harán estos 2'' pensaba Jaegerjaquez.

Ulquiorra miraba la hermosa luna, sentado en el césped junto a Inoue, de repente, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, Ulquiorra y Orihime estaban abrazados y tomados de las manos:

-Aún no sé bien cómo diferenciar tantas emociones Inoue-san, pero, loque siento ahora, este mismo momento, estos minutos contigo, no quiero que terminen nunca…-le dijo en un susurro Ulquiorra a Inoue. Orihime escuchaba la cálida voz de Schiffer mientras lo abrazaba, pensó en lo dicho por él, ella sentía lo mismo:

-Pero…¿Qué sentimientos crees sentir ahora Ulquiorra-kun?-preguntó Inoue, también en un susurro. Ulquiorra la atrajo más cerca de él para acariciarle su cabello, su radiante cabello naranja que destacaba por sobre todo en su mente, en Hueco Mundo, donde todo era blanco y negro:

-Creo que…definitivamente…amor-respondió Ulquiorra, con un tono muy cariñoso.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada, lentamente, cada uno acercó su rostro, hasta que por fin sus labios estuvieron juntos, y pudieron darse ese beso que tanto había esperado. Luego, ambos separaron sus labios, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados y muy cerca. De la boca de Ulquiorra salió la siguiente frase:

-Orihime…Te amo…porfavor,nunca te separes de mí miró a los ojos a Ulquiorra y respondió a su confesión:

-Yo nunca me iré Ulquiorra, porque yo también te amo-.

Y se dieron otro beso. Mientras Grimmjow observaba la escena, tenía los ojos como platos y pensaba:''Quién diría que esto sucedería, entre el Cuarto Espada y La Humana prisionera, entre su captor y ella…''

~~~~Fin~~~~

Buenooo gente! Ese fue el final tan…cursi,elaborado o como quieran decirle xD que escribí :B espero que les haya gustado mucho! Dejen sus opiniones ,eso me animería muxo! Arigato! Por leer y todo eso, bueno nos vemos en el próximo fic, por sierto! A los que les gusta South Park,mi BFF escribió uno de ellos xD en esta cuenta :D Bye!


End file.
